


The Semen Demon.

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cum Inflation, M/M, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: Why you should not have sex before marriage.
Relationships: Japan/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Semen Demon.

This is the story of how Japan and Italy had sex for the 13th time. They were in da cowboy position (NOT cowGIRL because they are YAOI couple!) and it was really hot ands sexy. Italy was doing the ridimg becuase he is a fruitcake. His cock errupted as did Japan’s at the same time. Italy was like a flesh twinkie because of all the cum filling his organs. It filled all of his large intestine and his belly and his throat and his nostrils. Even his heart which was normally filled with joy was now filled with semen. Which is basically joy so its not that big of a change.   
“M-mama mia~! You’re filling me up like-a papa’s cannoli. Ve~!”  
“Arigathank you.”  
“Oh you silly, you know I can’t speak japanese.”  
“Sumimasorry.”  
Italy giggled. “I really like you.”  
Japan blushed.  
“Okay I have to piss now.” He got up and all the cum flowed out of his body and out of the house and swam into the street drain, impregnating all the sewer rats. Italy waddled to the bathroom and pissed in the urinal (england who paid $10 an hour for this honor). The tingle of dry semen in his pee tunnel irritated him.   
England swallowed and said “Oi fanks bruvna.” Italy kicked him in the head to simulate flushing.   
Japan was still laying on teh bed, rolling his penis back into his pants. Then, he heard a spooky but familiar pair of voices.   
“Father… Why have you forsaken us…” they said in unison.   
“No, it can’t be,” he whispered. Then, two ghosts appeared before him. The ghosts of his very own children. One of them was a fetus because he never got born, but life begins at conception so he got a ghost. The other one was Kiku Nathaniel Jones Honda.  
“It’s true,” they said in unison. “We’re here to get revenge for what you did to us.”  
“H-how? How can you be here?!”  
“Having your 13th incident of adultry made you susceptible to demonic forces, allowing us to come back.”  
He jumped up and grabbed the nearest crucifix. It was very long at the bottom. “I got rid of you once, I can get rid of you a second time,” he said coldly. He wielded the crucifix like a katana and swung it at his ghost children. The ghosts hissed from pain as the holy spirit burned their fragile forms. Still, they wouldn’t give up. They rushed forward and began to choke Japan. He tried in vain to find a way to slice them without killing himself in the process. They gripped tighter as he flailed. Eventually, he dropped the crucifix and clawed desperately at their hands, only to find that he passed right through them. It was like a one way mirror but for touching.   
Just as he was beginning to lose hope, Italy dashed in, dual-wielding spray bottles of holy water. He spritzed the ghost children until they disappeared with a hiss of black smog.  
“Bello, are you a-alright?” He asked as he held Japan.  
“H-hai… watashi daijobo desu.”  
“What’s that mean??? Are you dying???” He dropped him in a panic, causing Japan to smack his head really hard and die instantly.  
The funeral service was held on a Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a true story


End file.
